


Любовь вопреки

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Скволла выгоняют из Сада, и он приходит к Лагуне, который начинает пытаться его воспитывать.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Laguna Loire





	Любовь вопреки

**Author's Note:**

> У меня получился менее придурковатый и более спокойный и рассудительный Лагуна. Внезапно. Это, наверно, единственный фичок по финалке, где Лагуна такой "классический" батя, который на Скволла смотрит, как на дите.

\- Сынуля! - обрадовался Лагуна, издали завидев мрачного сына и тут же бросившись его тискать.  
\- Я больше не сиид, - понуро сообщил Скволл, даже позволив себя обнять - очевидно, с горя. - Возьмешь меня на работу? Мне надо на что-то жить.  
Тьфу, какая ерунда! И чего он вообще так расстроился?  
\- Да тебе вообще не обязательно работать! - подбодрил Лагуна. - У тебя папа есть!  
\- Не хочу от тебя зависеть, - пробурчал сын. - Нельзя полагаться на других.  
\- Глупый ты, - вздохнул Лагуна. - Так и не повзрослеешь никогда. Проживешь всю жизнь несчастным и одиноким, а в старости о тебе некому будет позаботиться.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь!  
\- Это ты маленький и глупый, и ничего не понимаешь.  
\- Это ты во всем виноват! - рассердился Скволл, резко отталкивая. - Из-за тебя я вырос в приюте! Ты идиот и всем делаешь плохо! Я жалею, что ты мой отец!  
\- Но ты пришел просить у меня помощи, потому что больше тебе не к кому пойти, - спокойно ответил Лагуна на этот поток обвинений. - Ты не захотел остаться один и решать свои проблемы сам.  
\- Ну и прекрасно! Значит, обойдусь без твоей помощи! - заявил сын и, развернувшись, направился прочь.  
Импульсивный, несдержанный ребенок. Он вернулся спустя буквально пару часов.  
\- Прости, - выдавил он через силу, опустив глаза. - Я не думал так... Я просто сорвался на тебе... Мне Риноа изменила. С Сейфером. Я его избил, за это меня и выгнали из Сада.  
\- Какие это все глупости, - отмахнулся Лагуна. - Вы все еще такие дети. А у тебя юношеский максимализм, и ты очень мрачно смотришь на вещи.  
\- Я потерял все, что у меня было! - снова психанул Скволл. - Раз ты такой умный, может, скажешь, что мне теперь делать?!  
\- У меня живи, - тут же великодушно предложил Лагуна. - Тебе же все равно больше идти некуда.  
Скволл обреченно смирился с этой перспективой. Но от карточки с деньгами мужественно отказался, заявив:  
\- Не надо, мне стыдно у тебя денег просить. Я уже взрослый.  
\- Ты мой сын, - возразил Лагуна, насильно впихивая ему карточку. И, когда Скволл все-таки взял ее, одобрительно потрепал его по волосам.  
Скволлу оказалось очень тяжело смириться с тем, что для кого-то он все еще ребенок, которого не воспринимают всерьез. Он бесился с любой, даже малейшей заботы и грозился съехать. Но, поскольку с работой у него не ладилось, потому что Эстару не требовалось ничего из того, что он умел - а умел он только махать мечом - то он пролеживал все дни на кровати и все больше погружался в тоску.  
Зайдя к нему однажды, Лагуна застал его курящим прямо в постели. На подзатыльник Скволл почему-то очень обиделся. Неужели не понимал очевидного, как малое дитя?  
\- Ты так пожар устроишь!  
\- Ну умру и слава богу!  
\- Ты безответственный! Свое здоровье не жалко, так хоть папину квартиру пожалей!  
\- Мне плевать!  
\- Еще раз увижу с сигаретой - выпорю!  
\- Да пошел ты нахуй!  
\- Не говори так с отцом! - возмутился Лагуна и полез рыться в его вещах.  
Скволл не стал протестовать. Только мрачно пялился, пока Лагуна не нашел и не положил себе в карман пачку сигарет. Может, и правда не стоило давать ему деньги? Он совершенно не умел ими распоряжаться и тратил на саморазрушение и деструктивные «радости». Хотя худшее оказалось еще впереди.  
На следующее утро Лагуна нашел его в ванной при попытке вскрыть вены. На одной руке попытка уже увенчалась успехом, поэтому, невзирая на протесты, Лагуна кое-как оказал сыну первую помощь и скорее потащил его в больницу.  
Скволл возвращался домой молча. Он никогда не был особенно разговорчивым, но сейчас еще и старательно отводил глаза. А потом поскорее пошел в свою комнату. Поддавшись жалости и сочувствию, Лагуна догнал его и обнял.  
\- Хочу выпить, - хрипло сообщил Скволл, мелко задрожав.  
\- Нельзя.  
\- Да пошел ты! Заколебал мне все запрещать как маленькому!  
\- Ты и ведешь себя как маленький. Куришь, огрызаешься, вены вскрыл.  
Скволл засопел и отпихнул, продолжив маршрут. И очень возмутился, стоило последовать за ним.  
\- Чего тебе надо?  
\- Буду у тебя все колющие-режущие предметы отбирать, - пожал плечами Лагуна, принимаясь копаться в его вещах.  
Скволл уселся на кровать и молча буравил осуждающим взглядом. А потом внезапно выдал:  
\- Ты ведешь себя как тиран.  
\- А я должен дать тебе угробиться? - искренне удивился Лагуна. - Разрешить пожары устраивать? У тебя даже нормальных интересов нет. Ни друзей, ни девушки. Тебе занять себя нечем, вот ты от безделья дурью и маешься.  
\- Тебе плевать, что я чувствую?  
Ну ничего себе заявленьице! И с чего он это взял? Что нужно было делать, чтобы он начал думать иначе? При том, что сам он даже не пытался думать о ком-то, кроме себя.  
\- Это тебе на всех плевать. А я о тебе забочусь.  
\- Мне плохо. От того, что ты считаешь какие-то свои представления о счастье важнее моих чувств. Ты всегда обесцениваешь мои чувства. Сводишь все к тому, что они какие-то не такие, что я какой-то не такой, что я маленький и глупый. Когда я рассказал тебе про Риноа, ты меня не поддержал, просто сказал, что я ничего не понимаю.  
\- Ты мне сам говорил, что хочешь быть один и ни от кого не зависеть, а теперь заявляешь, что тебе нужна моя поддержка. Я о тебе забочусь. Ты мог бы быть благодарным, а не качать права как капризный ребенок.  
Скволл вздрогнул и надолго замолк. Лагуна продолжал рыться в его вещах и даже почти забыл о его присутствии. Но сын вновь заговорил спустя несколько минут так, будто ему требовался отеческий совет.  
\- Я не знаю, как мне быть... Я столько раз терял других, меня столько раз бросали, что мне казалось, если я буду один, я не буду чувствовать боли. Но... Одному, без поддержки, тоже больно. Я не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы мне больше не было больно... Что мне делать?  
\- Заняться чем-нибудь, - пожал плечами Лагуна. - Никто не придет и не решит за тебя твои проблемы. Я пытаюсь - ты же мне все равно не даешь. Найди смысл в жизни и прекрати страдать ерундой.  
Удивительно - но этот разговор действительно возымел действие. С работой у Скволла так и не срослось, но через несколько дней он пришел и попросился в личную президентскую охрану. Лагуна очень обрадовался такому повороту. Как оказалось, рано - при первом же нападении Скволл полез геройствовать и был ранен. А потом еще и отказался от больничного, заявив, что рана в руку - это пустяк.  
\- Иди домой, - велел Лагуна и неодобрительно нахмурился, когда сын ответил:  
\- Нет. Не пойду, со мной все в порядке.  
\- Я твой начальник. И твой отец.  
\- Я не маленький мальчик!  
\- Тебя что, не научили подчиняться приказам?  
Это подействовало. Скволл хлопнул дверью со злости, но все же ушел. Вечером Лагуна застал его валяющимся на кровати. И, уже предвкушая ответ, спросил:  
\- Ты ел?  
\- Нет.  
\- А еще хочешь, чтоб я к тебе относился как к взрослому. Даже позаботиться о себе не можешь.  
\- Я не хочу есть.  
\- Надо.  
Скволл скривился и отвернулся. А за ужином только нехотя поковырялся в тарелке и заявил, что сыт.  
\- Пока все не съешь, из-за стола не встанешь, - ответил на это Лагуна.  
Скволл демонстративно встал. Вредный бунтующий подросток, жаждущий геройствовать, чтобы чувствовать свою важность и неповторимость. Как с ним можно было сладить? Здоровый лоб, а вел себя так, будто ему не больше пяти.  
\- Может, тебе уже съехать? - вздохнул Лагуна. - Ты теперь можешь себе это позволить.  
Возможно, хоть самостоятельность помогла бы ему немного прийти в себя.  
В итоге это, конечно же, ничего не изменило. Скволл по-прежнему ходил на работу мрачный и огрызался на любую фразу. А в одно прекрасное утро не пришел вообще. Лагуна примчался, боясь вновь застать его за попыткой суицида. Но Скволл просто валялся на диване и смотрел в потолок.  
\- Ты чего на работу не пришел? - спросил Лагуна и получил в ответ гнетущее молчание. - У тебя проблемы? Ты опять влюбился и кому-нибудь в морду дал?  
\- Не хочу больше видеть людей, - глухо объявил сын. - Лучше умру с голода.  
\- Чем они тебе так не нравятся?  
\- Все люди меня предадут. Я привяжусь к кому-нибудь, а меня бросят. Как Риноа.  
\- Конечно, бросят, с тобой же невыносимо рядом находиться, - вздохнул Лагуна. - Ладно. Кушать хочешь? Или собрался лежать и ждать, пока помрешь?  
\- Отстань.  
\- В туалет захочешь - все равно вставать придется.  
\- Отстань! - раздраженней огрызнулся Скволл. - Уйди!  
Уходить Лагуна не собирался. Раз уж с сыном не было никакого сладу - приходилось подыгрывать его фаталистскому взгляду на вещи и жажде быть независимым. Поэтому Лагуна начал приходить каждое утро, чтобы приготовить ему поесть и оставить денег. Судя по тому, что деньги Скволл забирал, такой подход явно смущал его меньше, чем получать их из рук в руки и стыдиться своей никчемности, глядя отцу в глаза.  
Когда Лагуна приходил, он все время валялся на диване и молчал. Или отвечал нехотя и односложно. Но однажды подошел сзади и уставился на плиту, на которой закипал суп.  
\- Что, уже проголодался? - улыбнулся Лагуна, радуясь, что у сына в кои-то веки прорезался аппетит. - Потерпи чуть-чуть.  
И обалдел, когда Скволл внезапно обнял и тихо всхлипнул.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Почему, хоть я тебя каждый раз отталкиваю, ты все равно приходишь ко мне и заботишься?  
\- У тебя больше никого нет. Ты один помрешь.  
\- Ты меня не бросишь?  
\- Нет.  
Скволл позволял утешающе гладить себя до самого завтрака. Наконец он оценил приложенные усилия. Наконец перестал внушать себе, что прекрасно обойдется без заботы и любви.  
\- Я не привык, чтобы обо мне заботились, - признался он, усевшись за стол.  
\- Ну привыкнешь, - улыбнулся Лагуна.  
Сегодня сын уже сделал к этому первый шаг.  
Даже когда он вернулся на работу, Лагуна все равно продолжил его опекать. Однако, стоило всего лишь слегка поправить ему форму, он вновь взорвался своим детским негодованием.  
\- Папа, ну все, хватит, я сам себя содержу!  
\- Я видел, что ты на работу приносишь фастфуд! - отругал Лагуна. - Надо нормально питаться!  
Скволл агрессивно огрызнулся и заявил, что ему лень. Но Лагуна не собирался сдаваться так просто. А потому после работы отправился к сыну домой.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - напрягся Скволл, заявившись получасом позже.  
\- Ужин тебе готовлю!  
\- Я сам могу!  
\- Не можешь!  
\- Могу!  
\- Сам сказал, что тебе лень! И в квартире у тебя грязь! И одежда грязная и мятая!  
\- Моя квартира! Моя одежда!  
\- А ты мой сын!  
\- И что?  
\- И все! Не дам своему сыну ходить в грязных трусах и питаться отбросами!  
Скволл вдруг ударил по роже. Это было внезапно, и Лагуна не успел увернуться. Но знатно охренел и, взглянув в полные злости глаза сына, развернулся и молча ушел.  
На следующий день Скволл старательно избегал - как, впрочем, и всегда. А после вообще не пришел на работу. Поэтому Лагуне снова пришлось идти к нему самому.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, сын не валялся на диване и не истекал кровью в ванной. Он был в порядке. Если это можно было так назвать.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? - уточнил Лагуна, убедившись, что худшие опасения не сбылись. Скволл открыл дверь, оказавшись в целости и сохранности. И даже мог внятно разговаривать, потому что ответил:  
\- Нет...  
\- Ладно, я пойду.  
\- Папа... - внезапно окликнул Скволл, когда Лагуна уже сделал шаг. И, помявшись, продолжил: - Спасибо тебе за все... Ты всегда так стараешься ради меня... Ты обо мне заботишься, а я веду себя неблагодарно...  
\- Я от тебя ничего другого и не ждал.  
\- Мне... Мне стыдно... Прости меня...  
\- Все нормально, - заверил Лагуна, пожимая плечами. - Приходи в себя и возвращайся на работу. Ты собираешься туда возвращаться?  
\- Да...  
\- Ну хорошо, тогда я пойду.  
\- Ты... Ты меня больше не любишь?  
Этот вопрос заставил зависнуть. Сын смотрел так жалобно. С надеждой. Лагуна уже ничего не понимал.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Я хочу снова проводить время с тобой...  
\- Ну... Пойдем погуляем в парке, - растерянно предложил Лагуна. - Или ты не хочешь, потому что там люди?  
Скволл нервно мотнул головой.  
\- Просто останься со мной.  
Он впервые просил об этом. И как только решился? Видимо, его очень сильно мучила совесть за то, что он вышел из себя.  
\- Ты не думал начать с кем-то общаться? - вздохнул Лагуна, сидя с ним рядом на диване спустя несколько минут. - Завел бы себе новую девушку. Ладно любовь, но неужели тебе секса не хочется?  
\- Нет, - буркнул Скволл, отводя взгляд.  
\- Если девочку не хочешь, может, тебе мальчики нравятся?  
\- Мне вообще противно с людьми.  
Лагуна в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Почему тебя вообще это волнует?  
\- Переживаю за тебя. Ты мой сын. Может, к психологу сходишь? У тебя проблемы с общением. И вообще проблемы. От того, что ты детдомовский.  
\- А это поможет?  
\- Ну попробуй. Я оплачу.  
Скволл почему-то согласился. Хотя казалось, что снова пошлет куда подальше. Но в итоге от сеансов ему и правда заметно полегчало. Он стал расслабленней и уверенней. И однажды даже сам подошел и взял за руку. И улыбнулся, когда Лагуна потискал его за щечку.  
\- Ты все равно со мной как с ребенком.  
\- Так это ты к психологу ходил, а не я, че это я должен к тебе по-другому относиться? - резонно заметил Лагуна и потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Я буду учиться доверять людям, - пообещал Скволл. - Ты меня никогда не предавал. Прости меня.  
Лагуна хотел сказать, что никогда и не сердился. Но ничего не удалось ответить. Сын вдруг подался вперед и поцеловал в губы. А потом отпрянул и перепугано залепетал:  
\- Это... Я...  
\- Это у тебя от недолюбленности, - ошалело предположил Лагуна.  
Скволл выбежал прочь из комнаты. Лагуна догнал его уже в дверях. Схватил за руку, но он вырвался и огрызнулся:  
\- Тебе на меня плевать!  
Наверно, он правильно сделал, что ушел. Он был уже взрослым. Ему стоило жить своей жизнью. А он пытался компенсировать детство, проведенное без любви. Среди чужих людей.  
\- Ты решил, что я тебе чем-то обязан? Что теперь стану потакать всем твоим капризам?  
\- Это не каприз! - отчаянно воскликнул Скволл и снова попытался уйти, но Лагуна удержал его за плечи. Сын казался искренним. И в глазах у него стояли неиллюзорные слезы. Он разрыдался, стоило прижать его к себе и утешающе погладить по волосам.  
\- Я больше не буду к психологу ходить, - глухо объявил он, вдоволь наревевшись.  
\- Почему? - расстроился Лагуна. - Тебе же помогало.  
\- Больше не хочу.  
\- Ты решил сдаться?  
\- Больше мне психолог не поможет.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Знаю, отстань!  
\- Поговори со мной об этом, - попросил Лагуна, вздыхая и крепче прижимая сына к себе. - Ты меня поцеловать решился, а словами сказать ничего не можешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты опять замыкался в себе.  
\- Разве ты захочешь слушать?  
\- Я всегда хотел тебя слушать, ты мне сам ничего не рассказываешь. Ты ведешь себя так, будто не можешь определиться, чего хочешь. Так не ведут себя с дорогими людьми. Не играют их чувствами. Не просят быть рядом, чтобы потом оттолкнуть.  
\- Я тебя люблю! - отчаянно признался Скволл. - Почему, если бы я влюбился в чужого человека, ты бы к этому нормально отнесся, а если в отца, то это сразу от недолюбленности?  
Лагуна пожал плечами.  
\- Я старый, зачем я тебе нужен?  
\- И это все?  
\- Я тебя почти на тридцатник старше, чем больше привяжешься, тем сильнее плакать будешь, когда я помру. А тебе и так жить тяжело.  
\- Мне плевать! - горячо воскликнул Скволл, вскидывая голову и с мольбой заглядывая в глаза. - Это все глупости! Можно подумать, можно взять и разлюбить человека от того, что он меньше тебя жить будет! Можно подумать, если я встречу ровесника, с ним не может случиться несчастный случай! Можно подумать, сам я не могу раньше умереть!  
\- С тобой и так-то тяжело, - вздохнул Лагуна, погладив его по щеке. - А ты еще мне в любовники набиваешься.  
\- Если по этой причине, то я... Я постараюсь работать над собой...  
\- Может, все-таки продолжишь ходить к психологу?   
\- Нет!  
\- Ну не обязательно же говорить, что ты в меня влюбился. Соври.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы меня от любви лечили!  
\- Не от любви. От проблем.  
\- Не пойду! - упрямо отказался Скволл, нахмурившись. Но тут же растерянно и виновато потупился, стоило напомнить:  
\- Но ты таким хорошим стал, когда начал ходить к психологу. Огрызаться перестал. А один раз ты меня вообще ударил. Я же не прошу тебя от любви лечиться. Лечись от агрессии.  
Аргумент подействовал. Скволл уткнулся в плечо и, нашарив пальцы, переплел их со своими. Лагуна готов был поддерживать его и дальше. Быть с ним рядом. Если сын правда этого хотел.  
\- Ты говорил, тебе с людьми противно.  
\- С тобой нет.  
\- Это потому что ты влюбился, - засмеялся Лагуна. - У тебя же раньше была девушка. Ты ее не любил?  
\- Она оказалась как все.  
\- А я не как все?  
\- Ты меня не предавал.  
\- А ты меня не собираешься предавать? Или ты об этом не задумывался?  
\- Нет, - ужаснулся Скволл, вздрогнув. - Я тебя никогда не предам. Я постараюсь стать... не таким невыносимым. Ради тебя.  
\- Не надо, - улыбнулся Лагуна, потискав его в объятиях. - Сделай это ради себя. Чтобы обрести способность радоваться жизни. А когда будешь готов, я научу тебя, как это клево.  
Скволл крепче прижался к груди.


End file.
